Anna Hewitt
She is the wife of Brad Hewitt and was the mother of Joel Hewitt. Early Life Born in England to a french gambling father and a troubled Candaian mother, Anna grew up a Grade A student and seemed to be a model citizen. He grew up with her sweetheart known to be a bit of a rebel Brad Hewitt. The couple end up getting married and moving to Grasmere Valley in England, getting away from Brad's troubled family life. They soon had a son Joel Hewitt who many had thought was not there child due to how dark his skin was. However he was indeed there child. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Brad, Anna and Joel are among those listed citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas Anna and Brad gets the most awful news that her son who is diagnosed with Cancer and he is about to die. Soon she and Brad along with the rest of the town manage to provide Joel's last Christmas on Christmas day in the middle of the park in Macarthur filled with snow. She is their when her son passes away. Volume 3 Due to the grief that the couple experienced following the loss of their beloved son, they decided to move to Elysian Fields to start a new. But before that Anna manages to get a surprise party held at the Town Hall for Brad as the town all wished them good luck on their new journey. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 7 Brad and Anne return to Grasmere Valley on the 6th anniversary of Joel's final wish of having one last Christmas before succumbing of cancer. They are seen thanking the town during the Christmas day service which Benjamin Harper ended up giving the message. Volume 17 Anna and Brad are seen in Rose Park Heights the same time Vic Donnaway is and the three are trying to solve the mystery of Vic's mother's death that happened in the town 25 years ago. For anyone who solves it will get the reward £25 Million. Anna and Brad want to use the money to help out Elysian Fields out who is in a similar situation to Grasmere Valley needing an upgrade. Vic wonders due to them being so grateful for the town that they could give Grasmere Valley the money if they solve the case, something Vic plans to do. Anna and Brad refuse and are offended as he tries to use the fact that the town had helped them out in their time of need to say that they should repay the town's kindness. In the end the case is solved when Serena the Cleaner confesses to the crime and gets the reward money! The two end up revealing the news to Vic who is talking to Janie Bishop in the library. The Tales of Grasere Valley Comics #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Anna and Brad are among those watching American Sniper. She makes a comment that the baby in the film looks more fake than Kim Kardashian's entire anatomy.